scarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Barconius
|affiliations = Order of Mithril |alignment = Lawful Good |deity = Corean |source = Mithril: City of the Golem, p. 93 }} Barconis deBronis is the head of both the Order of Mithril and the City of Mithril's military. His past deeds include fighting the forces of Calastia alongside the dwarves of Burok Torn, battling the titanspawn of the Plains of Lede — slaying hundreds of titanspawn single-handedly, and repeatedly forestalling the schemes of the Penumbral Lord Dar'Tan and his Penumbral Pentagon. Appearance Dark-olive skin with curly brown hair. Personality Despite his dedication to justice and the defeat of evil, he sometimes nurses self-doubt and concern that he, as a mere mortal man, is not up to the fearsome tasks given to him. Background Barconius deBronis was born to Edaron deBronius on the anniversary of Mithril's founding in the year 107 AV. Emili Derigesh, a brother at the time, presided of his naming rites. At age 19, Barconius led a team to map hidden tunnels discovered team a team of engineers five years earlier when previous exploratory teams never returned. He and his fellow paladins found evidence of forbidden magic being practiced. The paladins were ambushed by the secret cabal of dark wizards, but Barconius survived and returned with an army of paladins to assault shadowmancers. The battles beneath the city lasted weeks, but eventually Barconius' tactical genius turned the battle to the paladins' favor. At the end the wizards personally entered the battle and slayed many veteran warriors with ease, but their victory was short-lived as they were outnumbered by Barconius' forces. Barconius fought, and was nearly defeated by, their leader — an ebony-skinned dark elf named Dar'Tan. During the battle, the young paladin severed the leader's left arm with his holy sword. Only Dar'Tan and one of his fellow mages escaped . Some believe the dark elf to be dead and others claim he never existed — many scholars believe the dark elves to be extinct. In his heart, Barconius knows the Pneumbral Lord continues to live and will return one day . In the year 136 AV, Barconius assumed command of the Order of Mithril. Since becoming the Order's commander, he and Emili Derigesh have become close friends. Their leadership has been criticized by priest Lindoros for their conservative policies. Lindoros believes the clergy and paladins are not being aggressive enough in fighting the neighboring titanspawn . Barconius' and Derigesh's reassurances have done little to satisfy their critics. The two also have to contend with heretical Cult of the Golem — a movement begun by laborer-turned-priest Mirt Thassel who believes the Mithril Golem to god. Recently, Barconius has undertaken a quest to gather the shattered pieces of Agamar the Just's soul after Veroth scattered them acroos Ghelspad . If his duties do not preclude him from doing so, he will on occasion take leave when he receives new information regarding Agamar's soul shards. If unable to investigate in person, he will send other knights or trusted questers in his place. Mount Ferocitas is a very intelligent black warhorse standing 20 hands high. He has served Barconius since before Barconius was initiated into the Order of Mithril. Possessions In battle, Barconius dons a suit of magical mithril fullplate armor which generates a force effect to protect all his vital areas more effectively. He carries a mithril shield highly burnished to a gleaming mirror-like surface. The shield is enchanted to turn a spell back at its caster once per day. He wields a holy mithril sword whose scabbard can make the sword's edge razor-sharp. He also wears a magical ring which offers additional protect from physical attacks. Relatives *Edaron deBronis – father *Theodius deBronis – cousin Associates *Emili Derigesh References Further Reading * * * * * Category:Paladins of Corean Category:Inhabitants of Mithril Category:Members of the Order of Mithril